


People and Places

by lferion



Category: Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: Community: mini_nanowrimo, Double Drabble, Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/M, Gen, M/M, Mini-Nanowrimo, Pictures, Three Words from a Hat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-05
Updated: 2011-12-05
Packaged: 2017-10-26 22:52:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/288767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lferion/pseuds/lferion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Six drabbles concerning people and places of the Sanctuary world</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Gowk

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Mini-nanowrimo 2011
> 
> These pieces are largely based on pictures, prompt-words or quotes from the daily posts.

## 

Gowk

James Watson had been an awkward, thin and angular child, his head seeming too large for his narrow frame, his gaze too heavy. As a youth he was all spidery long limbs and prickly defenses — no science at all to his fist when forced into a physical confrontation, but a devastating tongue and wit. The upper-form boys freely apostrophized him as a gowk, a blighter, a sad excuse for a boy who would never be a _proper_ Winchester man. By Oxford, though, gawkiness had transformed into grace well hidden under formidable intellect, a privacy revealed only to a trusted few.  


  


* * *

  
Prompt: gawkiness 


	2. Waterfall

##    


Waterfall

  


The water tumbled over the edge of the precipice, mist rising up like smoke where water met rock and tumbled back upward scattered into wisps. In the cave hollowed out by the cascade, two bodies clung and strove in equal unrestraint, groans and cries lost in the thunder. Wet moss cushioned spread knees, arching back, pillowed a tossing dark head as the other pressed inward, inexorable as the rushing torrent. They moved urgently, ecstatically, driven with need, and when they came, one after the other, orgasm poured through them, as violent as the waterfall, leaving them shattered as the spray.

  


* * *

  


Prompt words: Thundercloud, Groan


	3. Stolid, Solid

## 

Stolid, Solid

There were those who considered Declan stolid, unflappable, even cold. People who did not look beyond the strike-team shoulders, saw in short hair, firm jaw and level gaze only the soldier, heard only London in his accent, parade-ground in his voice, believed competence and strength of blunt-tipped, nimble hands only when fisted for a fight, filled with gun or blade. All commando, not compassion. But patience, calm, and sense do not preclude deep feeling, and because most did not go beneath the surface, they missed the intellect, humor, passion and capacity for love that James recognized and loved in return.

They would never see the man shuddering, erect and wet in James’ hand, unstrung and vulnerable as he came apart, so responsive to James’ need, desire, touch; grinning up from between James’ legs, eyes bright with both lust and love. Appreciate the man who met the world with deadpan humor, wit and keen sense of the ridiculous. Could not imagine him cradling a tiny hedgehoglet in careful fingers, teaching a child how to feed it; or speaking with gentle seriousness to a distressed yellow slime-mold with his own grief raw and new. They would never know the real Declan MacRae.

  


* * *

  
Prompt words: Stolid, Wet, Supine 


	4. Water Sprite

## 

Water Sprite

## 

As a child, water was one of Clara’s favorite playthings: water sprinklers, rain showers and sea-spray, fountains of all sorts. Sprinklers and fountains that came up from the ground and rained back down were the best. She like it because water was like her — invisible but present, liquid and quick and able to go places and do things all out of proportion to size and age and apparent strength. She was invisible! She could take any shape, go any where, do any thing she wished.

As she got older, she forgot that joy, that wideness of imagination, forgot the strength of water (go anywhere, wear away at any thing, patient and powerful, creeping through, around, under, over any obstacle. She remembered only that it could reveal her — make her visible — in ways little else could.

With Will’s encouragement (embarrassed, yes, but not actually hesitating to do what she needed even as he protested) at Bhalasaam, she found once more that strength that was hers and water’s both, and with his sincere affection, good looks, and most of all his effortless ability to always see _her_ not just her abnormality, she rediscovered the joy and delight of dancing in the rain.  
  
  


* * *

  



	5. Bridge Toll

## 

Bridge Toll

It was a bridge of rope and shining wood, curving over a tumultuous river, rushing and frothing and dark with mud. Will wondered if they were going to encounter a lurking troll on this expedition in addition to everything else. Or if not a troll, what the toll would be. He had learned to distrust things that looked straightforward, especially in bright sunlight (it was easier to be wary and suspicious at night or in the dark.)

So he really wasn’t surprised when the bushes rattled as they stepped off the bridge, and several tall figures barred their way forward.

  


* * *

  



	6. Watching

## 

Watching

_You will do foolish things, but do them with enthusiasm._ ~Colette

John had not been able to bear watching James and Helen when they were both at the London Sanctuary. He had not wanted to know if they were together as a couple, especially not in the house that held so many memories for him as well as them. But once Helen established the Old City Sanctuary, and James took over as Head in truth in London, he allowed himself the painful pleasure of observing them. Oddly, he discovered he never minded (was, indeed, often aroused) to see them with other lovers. It was the nights they slept alone that hurt.


End file.
